Epic One-Shots of BBS
by Hackle Shackle
Summary: Just some epic short stories about BBS (Banana Bus Squad). Of course, drama is involved, (even a pinch of bromance, not in a gay way). I was influenced to start this after seeing epic fan arts of these YouTubers, and was disappointed to see no epic comic or story about them! Anywho, let's have fun through this drama and adventure!
1. Drowning

**(For all these stories, I will not be describing appearances of H2ODelirious and Ohm, whenever they'll be popping up, as in respect for these great YouTubers who wish to be private).**

**(Another note, Jonathan is H20Delirious, Evan is Vanoss and David is Daithi de Nogla)**

**/**

/

_Sounds of shouting became muffled as Jonathan sank lower into the waters. He struggled his eyes open, and saw faint shadows shimmering above the water. Jonathan strained his body to swim upwards, but pain shot through him like lightning and he was stunned as he saw water before him turn red. He watched as the trail of red gracefully swirled upwards out of him, and he felt oddly relaxed. Not just because of the beauty of his blood in water, but also as he felt death catching up to him. _

_Jonathan closed his eyes, briefly remembering how all this happened..._

Jonathan stood beside Evan as, their gang faced their rivals. The atmosphere was tense, and Jonathan was nearly jumping from the impatience. They will show what a big mistake their rivals made after they broke the street rules. Oh, they will show them what it is like messing with them! Jonathan looked at the other people's face, focusing especially on the one who called him 'demented' after he was messing around. Oh, he will show him how demented he was. In fact, how _delirious_ he could be!

In the distance, the church bell rang, indicating it is 6 o'clock pm, and both of the gangs lunged at each other. Jonathan took 2 people at himself, and handled them easily. He knocked one of them out unconscious straight away, and exchanged boxing with the other, smiling with enjoyment all the time. Then as he finished with the second one, he scanned the crowd for that person that called him 'demented', then grinned wildly as he finally found him, edging away towards the small port to avoid anymore fighting. Jonathan groaned briefly with disappointment as he saw the growing bruise on the person. Somebody already hit him? Ah well, he could still play with the damaged toy!

He sprinted towards the guy, shouting: "Where you think you're going?"

The guy met him with wide frightened eyes, but then narrowed with hate.

"Come, let's have a BRAWL!", roared Jonathan and swung his fist at him. The guy dodged it, and stepped backwards onto the wooden dock.

"Nice move", Jonathan taunted and swung another fist at him, this time below waist. He will show him the true meaning of demented!

The guy blocked him, and stepped backwards again, positioning himself to fight. Jonathan smirked and lunged at him. They fought each other, and after just 10 seconds of punches, it was obvious that Jonathan was on the winning side. He punched the guy once more and tackled him onto the floor.

"I will show you how it feels like to be called names", he grunted and raised his fist to slam it right onto his opponent's bruised face.

"Yo Jon", somebody called out from behind him, "You can stop fighting now. All's done".

Jonathan twisted his head towards the voice and faced David, who was panting, but smiling. Jonathan grinned.

"We won?", he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"You bet!", joined in Even, who was hastily wiping away blood from his upper left cheek.

"Well, fella", Jonathan spoke, turning towards the tackled guy beneath him, "Looks like-"

Jonathan was interrupted by a flash of metal that sparked right in front of him. With a gasp, he stumbled backwards, but a moment too late. The dagger sank into his torso, and Jonathan was too stunned to even understand what happened. The guy was looking at him with bewildered eyes, but they turned angry as he stuck out the dagger and punched Jonathan. Jonathan staggered and fell into the water.

"JONATHAN!", yelled Evan, followed by David's swearing. Jonathan got blinded as he was submerged underwater, and only heard a thud and shoutings of familiar and unfamiliar people.

... Jonathan opened his eyes weakly once again.

_'That brute, he broke the gang fighting rule',_ he thought feeble,_ 'No weapons are allowed, only fists. That motherfu...'_

At that moment his body demanded for air. Involuntarily, Jonathan took in a breath, but instead of oxygen, water surged through his breathing system. Jonathan gagged, and took another 'breath', ending with the same result. He felt panic, but also calm. All was getting darker.

Somebody must've dived in after him, because somebody to him into their arms and pulled them towards the surface. Jonathan knew it was Evan, and feebly shook his head. It was too late. It was too late.


	2. Half Transformed

"Jonathan!", Evan yelled, as his transformed friend got blown back by a powerful explosion. Jonathan yelped, but snarled as he stood up. He was transformed into a racoon, the size of a small car. His teeth foamed with poisonous foam, as he stood in a defensive position. Evan continued to look at him with shocked face as Brian pulled him away, repeating that Jonathan would be able to stand for himself. At this moment, Jonathan got shot at, and his yelp awoke some blind anger inside Evan.

"Are you crazy?", Evan shouted angrily, trying to wrench his arm out of Brian's firm grip, "Those bullets are not normal! They are injuring him. They are somehow penetrating his thick pelt when they are not supposed to!"

Brian glared at him. "Well what on Earth are we supposed to do now?", he yelled, "Brock, our strongest fighter, is heavily injured. David has run out of supplies of weapons and traps. And you are not able to transform into at least something for some f*cking reason!".

Evan cringed as he was hit with straight facts from Brian, but another yelp from Jonathan made his blood boil. He tried wrenching his hand out of Brian's iron grip again. Brian did not seem to be budged, as he transformed into a horse and threw Evan onto his back. He started to gallop away. Evan looked back at disappearing Jonathan, whose yelps turned louder. He can't just leave his best friend behind!

"Yes, I agree", he spat towards Brian, leaning in closer to his ear, "I know that we are outnumbered, I know that there is something wrong with me and my inside animal that just keeps on refusing in transforming! I know that, Brian! But I would prefer to die as a human, than just giving up on Jon. Goodbye Brian!"

With that he jumped off, embracing himself for a painful landing. But Brian transformed in time into a steel man and caught Evan. Evan stiffly moved away from Brian, cringing slightly seeing him in this form. Brian was not just a Nature Shapeshifter, but also_ them_. A Hellion. His parents were from both sides: his mother a Hellion, and his father a Shapeshifter.

Brian silently scrutinized Evan in his steel form, and abruptly changed into a horse as he galloped away. Evan watched as the giant beast dashed away, and ran the opposite direction. He soon started to feel tired, and cursed Brian for being so massive as a horse. His shoulder height literally reached the height of an average door! Evan felt sweat run down his forehead already, but Jonathan's yelps and whimperings acted as his additional metabolism. He was getting closer to the giant abandoned warehouse, and he heard an unfamiliar cackle.

"Well, Jonnie! Never thought we would meet again! And in such circumstances! Hah!", the deep teasing voice boomed. Evan made his steps quieter as he was close to the scene. He peeked at the scenery before him, and widened his eyes in shock as he saw... a devil? No, Hellion.

A giant of a man was standing the closest to bleeding Jonathan, who was still in his racoon form. His skin was deep red, and his hair was spiky and black. Evan did not see the _devil's_ face, but started to creep along the wall towards Jonathan, gradually coming over to see the 'devil's' side profile. He had a black beard, and a nasty scar on his left eye. Evan studied the red man, the obvious culprit of this whole organised attack. Right on that day when Brock had an idea in how to make Evan transform, brought them all here, this DEVIL decided to show up and attack.

"Don't you worry, Jonnie", the red man crooned, suddenly flexing his left fist, conjuring a red pulsing ball of light, "You won't feel too much pain".

Jonathan shook and collapsed, turning back onto its human form. Evan winced. Severe exhaustion causes a Shapeshifter to forcingly come back into its human form. That usually means that the Shapeshifter is close to death. _Death. Jonathan._ Those two words whirled inside Evan's head until they turned into a hurricane. He shook his head furiously, feeling some kind of slow rising pain on his shoulder blades. He ignored it, and tensed, thinking whether to attack the devil to give Jonathan time to run, or to defend Jonathan.

"Pity that you chose the weak side, Luke", Jonathan voiced in a spiteful tone, raising his head to grin cheekily. Luke's face hardened, and he lifted his hand to deliver the fatal blow of red energy on weakened Jonathan. Jonathan closed his eyes, ready for his end.

"NO!", Evan shouted as he sprinted towards Jonathan to shield him. At this point, his anger, despair and determination to keep his friend alive mixed altogether, and he felt himself go faster. Bizarrely faster. He felt unfamiliar, yet pleasurable, pain on his back, and his whole upper face felt tickled and his nose felt more curved. His eyes also started to feel weird, as though they enlarged.

When he reached Jonathan, he embraced his friend to shield him from the blow of the Hellion. But hushed silence filled the warehouse. Evan, already considering he had a quick death, cautiously opened his eyes, and felt his heart leap when he saw broad grey wings covering himself and Jonathan. With amazement, he looked backwards, and felt his breath shorten as he saw the wings come out of him. _His own wings. _He gasped a quiet laughter as he moved them slightly. He was in awe that he controlled such powerful things. Does Brock feel like this, whenever he transforms into an eagle? Evan pushed this rhetorical question aside as he started to wonder what is happening outside of the protection of his grey wings.

He opened them timidly, and met aghast and shocked face of Luke, who was on the floor as though some force knocked him down. The deadly orb was gone from his hand. Evan carefully looked around him. Half of the soldiers that were shooting at Jonathan were lying still, either dead or paralyzed, while the others were slowly backing away with horror-struck faces. Evan glanced up at his wings, that he has spread out, and acknowledged their size and broadness. Undoubtedly the force of wind that was conjured by them has scattered the soldiers away, including the devil himself.

Evan's eyes slowly traveled to a cracked mirror that lied on the opposite side of the room, and Evan easily saw his own reflection. His wings were gigantic, but there was another shocking thing: he was half transformed. He looked down at himself, at his still humane body. He looked back up and raised his hand to touch grey soft feathers that grew on his forehead and sides of his face. His hand finally slid to his nose, that was a dark brown hooked beak. But the most astonishing thing (wings excluded!) for Evan, were his eyes. They were wide and amber in colour, and their look even gave Evan the shivers. They seem so, _indifferent_ to life. Evan struggled to find a suitable word for them. He looked at Luke, who seemed to be stunned and confused.

"A Half Transformed?", he finally managed to stutter out, and gave a wobbly snicker, "Isn't that embarrassing?".

"So that is an actual thing?", Evan asked, then he stiffened. He was able to talk? In perfect human way?

"You can talk? Seems like you are a parrot", sneered Luke. But Evan knew he was wrong. Evan, was an owl. And by looking at the pair of grey ear tufts on top of his head, he was a long eared owl. He'll ask Brian later for specific breed.

Jonathan groaned weakly. Evan looked down at his wounded friend with worry, and looked back at Luke, saying threateningly, "Mess with my friends, you know what will await you". But Evan really didn't know what he would do, especially when he is just half-transformed. And this is just his first time of _some kind_ of transformation, he can't even risk attacking Luke, despite his temptations.

But he proceeded penetrating Luke with his piercing eyes, while he hooked his arms under Jonathan's shoulders. His unfortunate friend was unconscious, _but breathing._ That was that mattered the most at that moment. Evan tested his wings by moving them around him. He didn't take his sharp eyes of Luke, but was fascinated by how long and broad his wings were. Taking a deep breath, he flapped them, and whooshed upwards. Luckily, there already was a hole in the old ceiling from all the explosions, so Evan encountered no obstacle as he shot up.

Evan held onto Jonathan tightly, praying he won't let go of his friend, but it almost seemed he used his wings a million times before as he almost instinctively maneuvered his wings and his body until he was comfortably flying to his friend's place at an incredible speed. Questions were piling inside Evan's head from all the bizarre things that just happened, but he knew he should save them for later. Right now, Jonathan needed to be in a safe place.

/

**(Hope you guys enjoy this. If you have any recommendations for new stories feel free to comment down below. But I will not write any gay accounts on BBS. They don't deserve that!) Also tell me if you want a continuation for this!**


	3. Last minute save

Brian ran through the forest, ignoring the stray branches that whipped his already bruised face. He tried to ignore the footsteps behind him, that seemed to get closer and closer. He slapped on the watch on his wrist, cursing and praying. Why doesn't it work? Why? Suddenly he tripped and stumbled through the dirt. He cried as he his arm scratched onto a sharp twig. He stumbled up again, but saw himself facing the wall. _Dead end_. He turned around, and saw several people catching up to him. They were all dressed into black suits, holding up rifles. They all got closer and closer, aiming their rifles at the exhausted man before them. With a final prayer, Brian shouted with fierce hope and slammed his fist onto his watch with full frantic force.

Suddenly the face of the watch illuminated in the semi-darkness of the forest and a red line shot out of it into the sky. Brian looked up into the sky, and smiled triumphantly when a big red symbol of a running horse lighted up in the sky. The guys will come. They'll come, and know. They'll help him out and get rid of these goons.

He shrieked in pain as one of the bullets penetrated his left leg and growled in anger, facing the goons before him. If he will die, then only in a fight.

"For us", he shouted and lunged at them all. He unsheathed his pistols and shot at the men. He used his speed, and gritted his teeth as the pain in is leg intensified. He was getting exhausted, but was filled with renewed energy as he managed to kill three enemies. But his bullets soon ran out, so he unsheathed his daggers and like a berserk dashed through his enemies. But his enemies were faster and outnumbered him, although majority of them were wounded heavily by Brian. One of them finally punched him into his stomach and sent him flying into a tree. Brian was paralyzed, and awaited his fate as his throat was grabbed and pinned into the ground. The fiend aimed the rifle right at his head and was about to shoot. Brian choked, and frantically tried to escape.

But all of a sudden, series of other gunshots were heard, and a thrown dagger landed into the head of the man that pinned Brian down. Brian exhaled heavily as he got his breath back, and grinned as he saw his squad come into the scene. Evan, with his twin pistols, Jonathan, playing with a set of throwing knifes (as always) and F2000 gun slung on his shoulder, and Lui, with his UMP gun. Brock and David must be lurking somewhere with sniper guns, as the enemies were falling one by one even without though the seen squad are not doing anything. Evan and Jonathan straight away engaged into battle, while Lui ran up to Brian.

"It is okay, we are here", Lui muttered, as he snatched out a roll of bandages, then paused to shoot at the fiends who nearly got his head. Only then Brian realized he was losing large amount of blood. He felt fainter, and his breathing became shallower. Lui finally started to work on him, but at that moment Brian lost conscious.

/

_**Thank you all for reading. If you have any more ideas or want a continuation for one of the one shots, don't be shy to message me or write in review! (Lui - Lui Calibre)**_


	4. On the run

Brian opened his eyes once again. He was fully aware of the scratchy rope around his neck, but kept his face from contorting into fear, as there were spectators before him. He never felt so alone before. Couple of people were shouting insults at him. Some watched him with quiet sympathizing eyes.

A person in long black robe was preaching Brian, naming all his "sins". Brian smirked softly, but instantly closed his eyes as an executioner took hold of the lever.

"_I am ready. I am ready_", Brian assured himself, his tied hands shaking behind him. He prayed a quick prayer, remembering all his friends.

But just as he thought his moment came, uproars and cries erupted in the crowd. Brian opened his eyes, and was surprised at what he saw. 2 recognizable figures were riding horses, shooting into the guards that were pushing the crowd away from Brian. Brian's heart fluttered in hope, but then remembered the executioner beside him and turned to him. But the executioner was not holding the lever anymore, and instead was lying on the ground with a twisted horrified face. Above him, stood a stocky well-muscled person, all in black clothes with a blue scarf covering his bottom half of face. Brian recognized him straight away.

"Brock", he hissed, ready to scold him, but remained silent as his friend carefully untied the rope from around his neck.

"I told you all to not come", he continued, as Brock aided him from the gallows down onto the ground.

"Well, seems like you didn't know us for 5 years", Brock said simply, and both ducked as an arrow whistled just between their heads, "We would never leave you in danger". Brian turned his head and saw more soldiers coming, also on horseback. Brock whistled, and instantly the two arrow shooters galloped over.

"Come on!", one of them said in a panicked voice, glancing at the soldiers. Brian's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"You brought the newest fighters into this?", Brian exclaimed angrily, turning at Brock.

"I had to", Brock replied uneasily, "They were the best shooters, and had to get experience of some sort you know. The hay bags are too easy for them".

"Can we talk later?", the same panicked person growled.

"Calm, Marcel", Brock chuckled lightly, and took his arm, skillfully climbing the grey horse. Brian shook his head, mumbling something inaudible and took the other person's arm, who was Evan.

"To the secret shack?", Evan asked, patting his grey horse.

"No, to my place", Brock ordered, "We can't risk the guards find that place at such crucial time".

Evan nodded, and tapped his mare gently and all of them galloped away. Brian looked back at the chasing soldiers behind them. He placed his hand instinctively on to his side, to grope for the familiar leather bag full of his throwing knifes, but was instantly disappointed when he remembered they were confiscated.

He sighed and stared forwards, as the horses ran into the dark forest, instantly losing the guards behind them.

/

**Hey guys, if you want a continuation of this story, comment so (or message me), and if you have any ideas, please message to me also! Have a good day! (Marcel - BasicallyIDoWork)**


	5. Ancient Evil

Jonathan ran up the steep steps of a mountain, two at a time. He heard clashing and hissing noises above him, and for a mere second saw an orange light flash out of the mouth of the cave he was heading to. He grit his teeth as he tripped, but continued upwards, gripping his sword with his freshly scratched hands.

He finally barged in through the cave, and stopped to catch a breath. But he was also frozen with shock. His two friends were circling each other. One of them was holding an enchanted circular shield and a sword, their brown hair ruffled up as he stared down his opponent. Brian...

Brian lunged at the other person, shouting in fury. The other person cackled with enjoyment and also lunged at Brian. The other friend was almost unrecognizable, that Jonathan had to focus on his face to understand who he was. He had heard the stories from his friends who witnessed this horrific transformation, but he wasn't ever able to imagine this. The other person had a distorted brown owl face, that had sharp teeth inside its beak. The body itself was humane, but it pulsed with amber energy.

"No", whispered Jonathan in horror, "Evan".

Even though Jonathan said his name very quietly, Evan looked up at him, and for a very brief moment something flashed across his face. Sorrow? Bitterness? Pain? But Jonathan was not able to identify it as Brian took hold of the moment and swiped his sword at him. Evan hissed and blasted Brian away with fury. Brian grunted as he crashed into the cave wall and blood ran down his forehead.

"Brian!", cried Jonathan and sprinted towards him, placing his body defensively in front of his friend. He stared down at Evan, disbelief all over his face. He studied Evan further, taking in his transformation. He then took in his face. It was full of...

"Like what you are seeing, Jonathan?", Evan boomed, stretching his bare arms out and slowly approaching him._ Madness_. It was full of madness.

"You are not Evan", Jonathan bitterly concluded, feeling suddenly empty, "You already killed my friend".

He wished he was wrong. He hoped he was wrong. He has studied for several nights, ever since the disappearance of Evan and spreading stories of a devil Shimira. He read that Shimira possesses the body of a warrior that is in despair, and kills the spirit of warrior, using his body to create chaos.

But the way Evan's face changed at his statement made Jonathan doubt all his studies. "Jonathan, no", Evan started, his brown eyes suddenly becoming more recognizable, "I am not..."

Evan scrunched up his face, as though somebody stabbed him from the inside and straightened his face back to the previous maddened expression. "Now now, I don't have tissues to comfort your crying", he jeered, but then froze as Jonathan unsheathed his sword. The sword pulsed with light blue energy, white swirling patterns shimmering in the blade. Jonathan spent a whole nearly sleepless week making this sword, enchanting it without a mistake. Jonathan created an ultimate weapon that was able to defeat the devil once and for all.

"I will avenge my friend", Jonathan vowed dangerously, feeling the tingling of the sword he mastered, "I will make sure you will stay as a myth forever".

"There is no thing as 'forever'", 'Evan' smirked, "And would you really kill your own friend? He is still alive after all". The devil (well, Evan) patted his chest, indicating there is something (or somebody) inside him.

Jonathan shook with anger and with a yell lunged at the devil. 'Evan' took a step back and his eyes turned glowing amber as he muttered enchantments. From behind him, spirit owls flew at Jonathan with screeches, but Jonathan flipped in the air and with one swipe of the blade, the owls disappeared. Shimira gaped.

"What? How?", the devil gasped, stepping back.

Jonathan used this opportunity and thrust his blade into the torso of the devil. Shimira yowled in an inhuman voice, and clouds of orange swirled around him as Jonathan felt searing heat around him. His eyes teared from the steam, and fell to his knees. He closed his eyes, to blot out all the red dust.

He stayed like that for a while, until a hand patted his shoulder.

"Jonathan?", Brian asked in worry, "Are you there pal?"

Jonathan blinked his eyes open, breathing rapidly as he looked up at his friend. He then looked down, and cried as he saw his blade inside Evan's body.

"It is okay, it is okay", Brian soothed him, as Jonathan sobbed dryly into the blood soaked ground, "That was not Evan, but Shimira. You actually killed the cursed devil. You avenged Evan".

Jonathan closed his eyes, trying to even his breathing out.

"No, Evan was alive all this time. He was one of the strong ones that managed to share a body with a devil", he throat was as dry as a desert, and it hurt him. He gingerly groped for the sword, and took it out of Evan's body. He swiftly turned away and stood at the mouth of the cave.

"But, there was no way to save him, was there?", Brian asked confused. Jonathan turned his head towards Brian, shaking his head.

"No".

"Then why are you upset? Evan would've wanted this. He would've understood", Brian assured him, making a step closer to Jonathan.

Jonathan looked away from Brian, hiding his tearing eyes. He ignored the rest of Brian's words. He killed his best friend. And that's that.


	6. Sacrifice

Three men ran into an old, underground garage of a past commercial skyscraper. Brock heaved the heavy doors closed, and chased after Marcel and Evan. All three paused before a dusty raised platform, with a rectangular hole in the middle of it. Marcel came up to it, and opened a small door in the side of the platform, and pushed in the code. The code was a success, and a bright beam of light green light shot out of the rectangular hole. The beam punched through all the flats of the skyscraper, and Brock had to blink several times to get accustomed to this new bright surrounding.

All three of them shared stunned silence as they watched the beam in front of them. Evan was the first one to move, as he took out a beautifully carved rectangular rock out of his red jacket. The rock, for the first time in a month since they found it, began to glow dark green furiously as it was beside its designated place.

"Well guys, this is it", announced Evan, as he turned towards Marcel and Brock, "The time has come".

Brock looked at the rock, on which some ancient engravings started to appear.

"You really want to do this?", he asked in a small voice. Evan laughed a short sad laugh.

"I can't say this is a want, but a need. Anyway, it is not worth living for me anymore now", he replied, holding the rock tighter as he inspected its forming designs. All three shared the silence again. Marcel then coughed uncomfortably.

"Well, you know what to do", he started, playing with his hands, "You must place the stone into the space, the gravity will be pulling you in towards the platform anyway, but you must focus on how you place it", he pointed at a small square at the left side of the raised platform, and then at the circle on the rock, "You must make sure those two shapes are in line with each other. Only then you would safe the city".

Evan nodded. "Thank you for the recap", he thanked him, smiling. Brock gave up resisting and stepped forwards towards Evan. He hugged him.

"You were a great friend", he whispered, as he has lost his voice from the grief, "You have always helped me out in tight situations and was there when I lost my family to that psycho Tyler".

Evan sighed and laid his head on Brock's shoulder, as his hands gripped on the glowing stone. "I am also glad you _were_ my friend also", he joked, but a second later frowned as he held himself from breaking down. Marcel tapped Brock's other shoulder, and Brock stepped back, but he was surprised when Marcel took his place and embraced Evan fiercely.

"You will be remembered, forever", he promised fiercely, as he hugged his friend harder. Evan was also surprised by Marcel's sudden passionate move, but he composed himself and also laid his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Marcel, for helping", he mumbled, "You have put yourself through danger even when you didn't need to".

"It was for my parents", Marcel said sorrowfully, "I wanted them to be avenged by sabotaging Tyler's plans".

Evan smiled understandingly, and soon enough Marcel stepped away from him.

"Goodbye, Evan", Brock declared, standing up straighter. Evan smiled and faced the beam. He carefully stepped towards it, and almost instantly the rectangular rock in his hands pulled him gently, but firmly, towards the beam. Panic was obvious on Evan's face, and Brock's heart was heavier than ever. Right before him, he will witness how his friend dies. Nobody is able to survive the power of this ancient relic. According to Marcel's studies, the energy from the platform transfers into the person, and then erupts out of them. But with this stone, that energy that would erupt out of the person, would spread throughout the whole town, not damaging civilians. It would just get rid of all the evil spirits, that Tyler summoned and attacked with the whole town. He had previously attacked 10 cities, all resulting in devastating losses. Brock met Evan, after he was wandering as a nomad for weeks after his city got destroyed, and both shared one thing: want of vengeance. They then met Marcel as he was escaping his burning town, and he agreed to help them to avenge Tyler. He was the only one who was able to read the ancient language of Incas, as he has randomly studied that, and with his help they came up to this.

Suddenly an explosion sounded from outside the garage. Evan turned his head towards the noises.

"PAY ATTENTION EVAN!", shouted Marcel, "We'll hold them back!"

Evan nodded and continued hastily, but carefully, towards the platform. At that moment Brock got tackled down by a deformed creature, form of a bear and a dog. He grit his teeth as he held the beast away from him, occasionally glancing towards Evan. The beast angrily snapped its jagged teeth at Brock, and Brock started to lose energy.

"I am here Brock", shouted Marcel and punched the beast from Brock and shot at it. The beast yowled and disappeared in the shadows. Brock stood up and took this chance to look at Evan. Evan has managed to place the rock, and now, everything shined brighter than ever. Evan's strangled pained cry made Brock cringe.

Evan had his head up, his mouth open in silent screaming. Dark blue beams shot out of him. Brock wanted to stop looking at Evan, but couldn't tear his eyes away from his friend. But something else helped. A ragged skeleton barged into him and pinned Brock against the wall. Brock gladly focused on the monster, and stabbed into it furiously million times with his pen knife, remembering his wife, daughter, school friends, Evan...

The room shined brighter than ever, and Brock had to close his eyes. He at the very least felt how the skeleton disappeared and heard the yowls of all the demons. It all ended in a few seconds, as the usual dim darkness of the garage filled the atmosphere again. Brock sank to the ground, hiding his head between his knees. He didn't dare to look at where Evan was, What would he see there? Dust? His deformed body?

"Brock, you can look up", Marcel said gently, "He is gone. There is no gore. He is beautifully gone".

Brock looked up, and true enough, Evan (or whatever remained from him), was gone. The only evidence of his heroism, was the cracked platform, that was now falling apart as though it was centuries old.

"Now, we can kick Tyler's ass ", Marcel reminded him, giving an encouraging strained grin. Brock stood up, curling his hands into fists.

"For Evan", he muttered, "For all the lost souls. Tyler will pay for this".

/

Wassup guys! Sorry for previous story, not quiet as good as I intended it to be! Anywho, if you have any ideas, just tell me! (Tyler - I am Wildcat) Also tell me if you want the story on the battle between Marcel and Brock vs Tyler.


	7. Possessed friend

A man sat cross legged on the hard rocky ground, meditating, focusing on all the sounds around him. He barely distinguished soft quiet footsteps approaching him, then stopping.

"Brock".

Without turning, Brock recognized the voice. He calmly stood up, and faced Jonathan. Jonathan's maddened face gave him goosebumps, but he placed his hand readily on the sheath of his sword. The empty dried out land suited their current tense atmosphere.

"Jonathan", he acknowledged him, and stood in a defensive posture. Jonathan gripped on his bat, and unsheathed his machete.

"We don't have to do this", Brock reminded him, "We could be friends again".

"Friends betray", Jonathan hissed through gritted teeth, "And you have proven that very well".

Brock took out his dagger and twirled it skillfully.

"Very well, but before we start this useless fight, could you tell me the reason for your hatred towards me?", he requested, focusing on Jonathan's face to catch every emotion. At this moment, fury flashed in Jonathan's eyes.

"You need reason?", he shouted, astounded, "Don't you see yourself? Don't you remember?" Then with a cry he lunged at Brock, Brock twisted out of Jonathan's way, and fended off his flying punch.

"You looked down on me, as though you were superior. You forced me to 'help' you, to risk my life for you. I had put up with that sh*t for too long. The last straw came after you murdered my girlfriend!"

Brock froze and gaped at Jonathan. "I what?", he whispered. That enraged Jonathan.

Jonathan roared and pushed away from Brock, swinging his bat. Brock blocked Jonathan's blow, and kicked at his knees as an attempt to make him fall. Jonathan did fall on one knee, but used that opportunity to try and jab Brock's stomach with his machete. Brock managed to block that also in a split second, and he felt how his nerves started to thump in his head with anxiety.

Jonathan has always been a great fighter, as well as a great friend. They went on adventures together, and always looked at each other as equal. They helped each other out, and Brock has lost count of how many times Jonathan managed to save his life. They always had each other backs. But once, Jonathan came back to their camp late one night, and it was that fateful night that Jonathan seemed to change. His sense of humor seemed to disappear, and he always seemed to envy Brock. He became more ruthless with enemies, constantly calling Brock soft whenever Brock refused to torture anybody for information.

Jonathan rolled away from Brock and threw a knife at him. Brock dodged that and jumped towards Jonathan, pinning him to the ground.

"Jonathan, what has gotten into you?", he asked, as he struggled holding his friend to the ground. Jonathan's left arm slithered out from beneath Brock and punched him. Brock yelped, and was soon kicked away. Brock stumbled onto his feet, and in time blocked Jonathan's attempt of stabbing him.

"I will avenge my love", Jonathan spat, "You knew I loved her! And you slayed her right in front of me. I tried to revive her, but it was too late. You weren't even there to console me! You only laughed and left".

"Jonathan, I never did that", Brock grunted, as his body was pushed back by Jonathan, "I only heard of your girl through your own stories. I never met her! When did she even get killed?"

Jonathan blinked several times in confusion, but anger took hold of him again as he stepped backwards, and made Brock stumble forwards. Brock's breathing abruptly stopped in shock as Jonathan stabbed his left side with his machete.

"Yesterday", breathed Jonathan at Brock's ear, pushing the machete deeper into him, "You killed her yesterday". Brock choked out in pain, as his eyes stayed wide in shock. He was going to die. By his own friend. Because of some error.

"Jonathan, please listen to me", he uttered out, "I am dying. You are killing me. I am sure all this is misunderstanding. Yesterday I was in the ancient library, researching on a demon called Luckanas. He is controlling you, isn't he?"

Jonathan stiffened. Brock used that moment, and swiftly took out a yellow magical cube and pressed into Jonathan's bare neck. Jonathan yelled out and stumbled away from Brock, and the ground shook violently from beneath him. Brock grimaced as he took out the machete out of him, and sunk to the ground, covering his bleeding wound.

Jonathan's shouting was mixed in with an inhuman yowling, and soon enough, red figure came out of his body like a shadow, and Jonathan collapsed. Brock studied the red stranger, and his eyes widened as he recognized it. The images of a red being, with short black horns and curly black hair. Left eye scarred, and usually depicted as an upside-down cross in books.

"Luckanas", muttered Brock, propping himself up, as the mythical being looked towards him. Right before his eyes, the devil transformed into a simple, but well-muscled, human. He had a beard and spiky brown hair. In human form, the devil turned towards Jonathan and bend over him.

"Jonathan! Wake up! What did that dude do to you?", he said frantically, shaking Jonathan. Jonathan groaned, and was helped up by the devil.

"Luke?", he managed to say, then winced as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Don't worry buddy, I am with you", the devil said, but Brock saw a satisfied evil grin on his face, "I will not let that freak touch you again with any cubes".

"What you mean? What happened anyway?", Jonathan murmured with confusion. His dazed eyes landed on Brock.

"Brock?", he asked, then his eyes shot open into full focus as he noticed blood all over Brock, "Brock! What happened to you?"

Jonathan managed to stand up, and was about to stagger towards Brock, but "Luke" stopped him.

"What are you doing? You want him to attack you again?", the devil asked. Jonathan looked at him.

"What on earth do you mean? He would never attack me", he said, turning once again towards Brock.

"He did, he did!", Luke insisted, holding onto Jonathan's arm, "You were here, minding your business. But then he came and attacked you! He said you were too weak to work with, and that was the reason why he killed your girlfriend!"

At this moment, Luke had his hand close to Jonathan's head, and Brock recognised that move. Luckanas has the power to place images into its victim's head, and has the ability to drive them insane. Those images could be real, and false. The victim never is able to see the difference.

"Get away from him", Brock shouted threateningly, but fell to the ground from weakness.

Luke chuckled darkly, continuing to place images into Jonathan's head.

"He never cared for you, Jonnie", he whispered maliciously, "He only used you, and forced you to go into danger. He killed your only love, right in front of you. What should we do with bad guys?"

"Kill them", Jonathan answered in a monotone voice. He then started approaching Brock, holding onto his bat.

"No Jonathan", Brock stuttered, and cried as pain shot through him. He looked at his friend, only able to lift his head weakly.

"Jonathan please, while you are here, battle the demon. Luke is no friend, but the enemy", he urgently delivered the information.

"But Luke was my friend all the time", Jonathan said, stopping.

"Use the cube", Brock continued, "Take the yellow cube and you will be safe from the demon. With it, you'll be able to kill him".

"That is silly", spat Luke, "A stupid cube killing a demon! Finish him, Jonathan".

Jonathan watched Brock silently, and Brock felt relief flood him as he saw his friend getting more sober and clearminded. He recognized the look on his face, as his thoughts raced of what to do.

"Then pick it up", Jonathan requested simply, and faced Luke. Luke's mouth dropped open. But he composed himself and sneered.

"You really believe the prick? Just kill him already before he betrays you again!", he insisted.

"Pick. It. Up", Jonathan demanded, in his rarely used steel voice. Brock smiled victoriously as the demon hesitated on the spot.

"Jonnie, don't you see what Brock is doing? He is now turning you against me", The demon almost whined, "Don't you see who is the true monster?".

"If you'll pick up the cube, then I will be satisfied that you are really no monster. For now, Luke, pick up the cube. Or shall I call you, Luckanas?"

"I don't want to", Luke then spat. Jonathan nodded once, and in a flash he sprinted towards the cube, grabbing it quickly. He stood up and firmly pressed the cube into his own forehead. Even though untouched, Luke yelped and transformed back into its devilish form. He was out of Jonathan's head. He was wholly out of Jonathan's body.

"Now what?" shouted Jonathan and faced Brock. Brock closed his eyes to focus on what he had read over the past week.

"Give it over to me", he yelled, using his sword to prop himself up in a kneeling position. Jonathan nodded and agilely ran towards Brock. Luke, meanwhile, groaned as he recovered from the pain and with fury faced the duo. He started to chant something, and he transformed back into his true form. He moved his hands, and a ball of wind formed in his hands. He then threw the giant ball at Brock, hoping to swallow them both into a hurricane. Jonathan hastily muttered an enchantment, and created a dome shaped and transparent shield around both of them.

"Glad you didn't forget about that spell", commented Brock with a half-smile. Jonathan gazed at him.

"What, when I was possessed I did not like the shield charms?", he guessed with jest. Brock nodded as he focused on the devil.

"You demanded to be more powerful, and assured me that shield enchantments make you weak", he told him, the he started to mutter some words in foreign language that he learned off his heart. Jonathan shuddered.

"I was impossible", he self-commented quietly, and expanded the shield around them more. At the same time, he focused on earth and stomped his foot once onto it. The earth rippled from beneath him and the ripples turned bigger as they surrounded te devil and created a wall around him. But even if Luke wanted to run, he couldn't. He was frozen on spot, not able to tear his eyes away from Brock. As Brock was reaching the end of his enchantings, the devil's skin was falling apart, and he screamed as he exploded. A bright beam of red light shimmered all around Brock, and in the end all went quiet. Instead of a dried out land, appeared a healthy, lively forest, with various plants and animals. Jonathan got rid of the shield, and Brock managed to hear beautiful singing of the birds. A beautiful place to die in...

Brock collapsed onto the ground, which wasn't rock hard anymore, but soft with grass.

"Brock!", exclaimed Jonathan and lifted his friend's head up. Brock smiled shakily.

"From here, you must embark on your own journey", he said gravely, smiling reassuringly, "Nothing lasts forever, I guess".

"I did this to you, didn't I?", Jonathan sobbed bitterly, as he gingerly touched Brock's bleeding wound. Brock wanted to reply, but instead groaned as he felt his life trickling away.

"Promise to stay sane from now on", he joked, as his breathing became more shallower, "And don't take devils as friends anymore".

"I promise", choked out Jonathan and placed his head onto his friend's forehead. They shared their final moments. How many journeys they traveled together. How many victories they endured. How many times they joked and messed around in their precious free time.

All the precious memories ran through Brock's head, and he smiled lightly.

"Don't forget to do the funeral spell we once did on that old bloke in the past", Brock whispered, as he felt his time coming. Jonathan only managed to nod, as he was trying to not cry. They shared another silence.

"Jonathan, please do not blame yourself for any of this, alright?", Brock whispered gently.

"But it is", insisted Jonathan in a strangled voice. Brock shook his head weakly.

"It is my final death wish that you would never blame yourself", he announced, looking at Jonathan determinedly. Jonathan exhaled in defeat, and smiled.

"Fine", he promised Brock. Brock nodded in satisfaction and looked up at the blue sky. With a last shuddering breath, Brock was gone from this world.

Jonathan stayed there for a while, and soon stepped back. Tears were streaming down his face, but he made no noise of crying. He started to chant a spell quietly, moving his hands in time with the enchantings. He soon finished it, and it was a success. Brock's body transformed into thousand oak leaves, and with the help of the wind, Jonathan made them all fly up, and disperse all over the forest, and be part of nature.


	8. For our people

After a final twist, Bryce stopped and raised his arms dramatically, panting. A round of applause met him and he smiled as people cheered for him. He backed out of the stage, bowing frequently. Behind the scenes, he was clapped on the back as he went to his changing room. In the room, he sighed happily and sat onto his stool, wipping sweat away. Today's performance was successful. Nothing new, really.

"Bryce", suddenly a familiar voice sounded behind him. Bryce jumped from his stool and whirled around. His eyes narrowed as he took in the person wearing a grey hoodie and black loose jeans.

"Ryan", Bryce almost hissed, and curled his fists. Ryan slowly stepped out of the shadows towards him.

"Yes, it is me", Ryan said quietly, looking up. Bryce folded his arms.

"Whatever you need?", he asked through gritted teeth.

"You know we need you", Ryan replied, "Our people are still not free. We need to act".

"I lost enough people", concluded Bryce and lifted a long metal staff, twirling it threateningly, "Now leave before I do something stupid".

Ryan raised his hand, pausing Bryce. "Mark got executed", he told Bryce, and Bryce lowered his staff with a stunned expression, "He got blamed falsely for murder of some rich guy. Only Wastas know what really happened".

Bryce flinched as the name of his race was said. Wastas are ancient people that thrived throughout centuries, learning to shape magic for the good. But 50 years ago, the Tados came to their lands, and invaded. They persecuted Wastas, and used their magic for power. They have destroyed nature, and replaced it with their mechanics and their homes.

"And what really happened", Bryce asked, shaking slightly. Mark was one of his good friends, although he has stopped talking with him.

"Well, at our place recently two rich Tados families resided. Of course, they hated each other and became rivals. A week ago, a person from one of these families got slain, and of course al eyes turned our direction. Mark was close to that family, and all the blame was put on him. No trial was held, and the next day he got executed".

Bryce felt numb, as he walked to his dressing table. He moved it, and a small trapdoor was revealed. He opened it and took out another metal pole, but it was more prettier and was carved all over with swirling designs. Bryce traced the designs, and with confidence swung it around, trying it out. He smiled as it felt so homely, and he was somehow relieved that he was still able to use it.

Ryan smiled.

"That's the Bryce I know", he commented, "A rebel and a warrior".


End file.
